


Parce Que Je Crois en L'Homme

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e05 Duane Barry, Episode: s02e06 Ascension, Episode: s02e08 One Breath, Episode: s05e02 Redux II, Episode: s09e20 The Truth, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-18
Updated: 2005-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully's mother reflects on how she's viewed herdaughter's partner.





	Parce Que Je Crois en L'Homme

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Parce Que Je Crois en L'Homme 

(Because I Believe in the Man) 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: General readership (Take that, MPAA). 

Disclaimer: Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and Fox Studios own the copyrights to The X-Files and every character in the Mulder and Scully families, their co-workers, enemies, poker buddies and former lovers (except any I choose to make up). Not a cent comes to me for writing fanfiction,and I intend no copyright infringement. 

Mothers just seem to know things about their children. We tend to see things no one else can see. Whether you call it instinct, our 'Gift from God', or Mommy Radar, we can spot things about them, sense their emotions and feel their joy and pain when they're around us. 

When we meet someone new in their lives, we not only sense their feelings toward these people, but also how these people are affected by our children. 

I hadn't figured my radar was that refined until the time after Dana Katherine was partnered at the FBI with Fox Mulder. Bells were ringing double time, and sometimes even in tandem. I sensed something they wouldn't quite get until much later. It seemed as though however divergent their professional opinions were on their first cases together, they had a certain quiet, understood contract that neither were aware of. 

There was a lighter step in Dana's gate when she heard his name, and a quick change of expression as if closing a diary that contained comments she didn't want me, or him, to read. 

As for Fox, I know he was quite comfortable with my daughter at times, and sometimes seemed quite nervous if he caught her out of the corner of his eye as she glanced fleetingly, then turned. I swear there was a sparkle in his eyes just before he began to stutter or fumble with a glass or his collar. 

When Dana went missing for several months, he helped me pick out a tombstone for her. Something inside me said she wasn't dead, but I thought that was just wishful thinking. The sorrow in that man's eyes could have reduced a whole theatre of hardened old sailors to tears, had it been part of a movie. He told me not to give up hope. They hadn't found her dead yet. I knew what I had to do, and there was no other choice: I placed her gold cross in his hand and told him to give it to her when he found her. 

The day came when my Dana was left at the door of a hospital in Washington. Fox Mulder shot through the hallway outside her room as I sat with her. She was barely alive; he was going for bear. When I heard the shouting, I realized he hadn't found my daughter, and that there had to be more to her arrival than even he knew. The anger and the passion in his voice was so similar to the way she reacted when speaking out for something or someone she so deeply cared about. Did he realize just how similar they were in their devoted single-mindedness? 

When Dr. Daly told us all the time was coming to take Dana off of life support, he wouldn't let us, or the doctor, dare do it. We did. But Dana didn't die. Her partner sat beside her the night she was near death, and went home in the early morning. He must have believed more than we could that her life would go on here for many more years. Maybe she was holding on to him in some way, gaining strength from him. Maybe he told her he wanted her to stay. All I know is this: My daughter awoke from a near-death coma the next morning, opening her eyes and blinking. 

How Fox's eyes sparkled when he entered that hospital room! And I saw a twinkle of happy recognition in her eyes! I figured them then and there for soul mates. Acting aloof, he handed her the cross he had been holding for her. She admitted to him that she had the strength of his beliefs. A faithful man? A religious man? Wasn't it just possible she felt his pull? His love? 

When cancer clawed at my daughter, and chemotherapy ravaged her immune system, Fox felt her pain and she felt she had let him down in some way. I could see it in her eyes when she spoke with him, once again in the sterile confines of a hospital room. He didn't feel that she had. He stayed beside us through this fight, despite her brother Bill's acute dislike of his sister's FBI partner. 

The strange treatment Fox suggested for Dana's cancer was met with derision, and ultimate wonder and surprise. He had risked his life and career to make her whole. Whoever created such madness, such misuse of science. would meet his wrath. Never have I seen a colleague in any other workplace go so far for a fellow worker. There was a closeness, a strong trust that nothing could break. 

When my daughter discovered that someone had cloned an ovum and that she had a child, Fox Mulder was the first advocate for her and Emily. I suspect he wept just as bitterly over Emily's death as my Dana did. No one could have kept him from her side for the grieving she was to go through, and the burial. The beautiful flower arrangement he bought for the funeral was by far the most moving gesture I had seen from any of her previous male friends. 

I even believe it possible that he gave her a son when it was thought an impossibility. I have no doubt than some day, he will be in the care of his true parents, and that I will once again see my grandson. William. After Fox's late father. 

Last week, I heard a report on Fox News. Two FBI Agents, a male and a female, were believed dead after the female aided in his escape from a military prison in New Mexico. He had been sentenced to death after a military court convicted him of some sort of treason. I have no doubt that these two people, who I know as my daughter Dana, and her partner Fox, are keeping each other alive. 

Of anyone can get Fox through this time, it's Dana. Some prayer from me helps, I have no doubt of that. If anyone can help her come through and live to fight whatever they believe is to come, it has to be him, because I believe in the man. 

**END**

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Parce Que Je Crois en L'Homme**  
Author: Pattie  
Details: 5k  ·  G  ·  Standalone  ·  07/18/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Romance, UST, Friendship, Angst]     
Characters: Mulder, Scully, Margaret Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/ Scully RST   
SPOILERS: Duane Barry, Ascension, One Breath, Redux II,   
The Truth.   
SUMMARY: Scully's mother reflects on how she's viewed her   
daughter's partner. 


End file.
